808 av BY
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: [Starventures] Ce droïde de 246 ans se souvient de l'ancien temps : des Jedi, de la Guerre des Clones, de l'ordre 66, de la chute de la République et, inévitablement, de la naissance de l'Empire. Et au cours de ces années, sa conscience a peu-à-peu dépassé la simple machine qu'il était censé être. Les souvenirs de 808, de son activation jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Tyzen.


**Data 1.**

 _10001101010010011110_

Premier frémissement sous la carapace de métal, première agitation de ses systèmes internes, premier réveil au fond de cette usine de Coruscant, dans un entrepôt rempli d'autres droïdes inactifs. Il prenait vie, lentement mais sûrement, son œil rouge clignotant dans la demi-pénombre de cette haute bâtisse au revêtement métallique abîmé.

Droïde ingénieur numéro 808. Voilà ce que ses lignes de code lui disaient, alors il s'y cantonna. Stupidement. Mais après tout, il n'était qu'une intelligence artificielle, il n'avait pas besoin de faire autre chose que son travail.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce petit paragraphe dans son code binaire, ce petit paragraphe qui, pourtant, avait tout changé et lui avait permis d'atteindre l'âge canonique de 246 ans. Mais il n'était alors que l'Unité 808, il était ingénieur et _rien_ d'autre : son travail était de réparer voir de construire des choses, des vaisseaux comme d'autres droïdes.

Après son réveil, on le fit sortir de l'usine et on l'envoya en premier lieu à l'astroport de Coruscant, où il passa la première année de sa vie à farfouiller dans les systèmes des chasseurs Jedi et autres cargos corélliens qu'on lui demandait de réparer.

Cependant, cette erreur de programmation, ce petit paragraphe en apparence anodin avait survécu à une année d'empilage de lignes de code entièrement dédiées à l'amélioration des compétences d'ingénierie de l'Unité 808. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs un droïde capable de se réécrire tout seul, pas l'un des premiers du genre, bien sûr, mais ils pouvaient _apprendre_. Et en apprenant, leur code se modifiait, intégrait leurs nouvelles connaissances, les assimilait jusqu'à un reformatage.

Et un jour, l'Unité 808 apprit qu'il n'était pas seulement voué à s'occuper des machines qu'on lui confiait : il apprit qu'il était capable de faire d'autre choses.

Les droïdes ingénieurs de tous modèles n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs bavardages, bien au contraire. Ils étaient même les plus silencieux de tous malgré le fait qu'ils disposaient tous d'un programme vocal. C'étaient des travailleurs de l'ombre, de parfaits esclaves artificiels. Ils ne disaient jamais rien et se contentaient simplement d'exécuter leur labeur, dociles.

Mais il y eut une petite heure pendant laquelle l'Unité 808 écouta son paragraphe inopportun, lui ajoutant inconsciemment quelques précieuses lignes et abandonnant temporairement sa fonction première.

Il avait pour mission de réparer un énième vaisseau endommagé par un ''Jedi'' ― il ne savait pas ce que ''Jedi'' voulait dire et il s'en fichait bien, d'ailleurs. Le droïde ingénieur allait donc s'acquitter de cette tâche de son pas monotone quand ses capteurs acoustiques lui permirent d _'_ entendre des bruits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celui des moteurs des vaisseaux allant et venant dans l'astroport.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'une pile de caisses remplie de matériel, d'où émanaient ces sons étranges, et scanna les environs. Evidemment, il trouva une forme de vie blottie derrière les caissons. Il hésita un instant, un conflit naissant dans son code binaire. Ce n'était pas son rôle, pas sa mission _à lui_. Il n'était pas censé s'intéresser à son environnement ou interférer avec les ''Maîtres''. Oui, certes, mais il _devait_ intervenir.

Aussi s'approcha-t-il de l'empilage douteux de caisses ― son analyse lui avait appris qu'elles ne contenaient _pas que_ des outils.

« Je suis l'Unité 808. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Maître ? »

Sa voix était celle d'un jeune homme, bienveillante et un poil innocente qu'il pouvait moduler à son aise, mais à l'époque la surprise ne faisait pas partie de sa programmation de base.

Néanmoins, ce qui s'avéra être un ''petit Maître'' ― un enfant humain ― poussa un cri en le voyant et détala, visiblement effrayé. Le droïde l'observa se carapater et le vit se cacher une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, derrière une autre pile de caisses ― et un nouveau scan lui permit de savoir que, cette fois, elle contenait bien du matériel. L'Unité 808 se dirigea donc vers ''petit Maître effrayé'' mais une fois à quelques pieds de sa position, s'arrêta.

« Puis-je me rendre utile, Maître ? » demanda-t-il, infatiguable.

Cette fois, ''Petit Maître'' ne s'enfuit pas et sortit doucement la tête du caisson où il avait trouvé refuge.

« Je me suis perdu … » souffla-t-il pendant qu'une rougeur étrange s'installait sur son épiderme pâle.

« Je dispose d'un programme d'orientation. Souhaitez-vous l'utiliser afin de retrouver votre chemin ? »

Non, très clairement, cela ne faisait pas partie de son algorithme d'ingénieur. Mais cela lui paraissait naturel, preuve qu'on avait effectivement implanté ce maudit paragraphe en lui.

Petit Maître sortit de sa cachette après un bref hochement de tête.

« Je suis arrivé par une des plateformes du trentième étage. » déclara-t-il. « Tu pourrais m'y reconduire ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître. Suivez-moi. »

Petit Maître se précipita aussitôt devant lui, toute peur oubliée, et se laissa guider à-travers les vastes salles de l'astroport, sous la gouverne de l'Unité 808. Le voyage aurait normalement dû durer une vingtaine de minutes s'il s'était contenté de suivre son guide mais ce dernier fut plusieurs fois obligé d'aller le chercher car il quittait l'itinéraire prévu. De cette façon, ils ne mirent pas moins de quarante minutes pour atteindre le trentième étage ― qui correspondait à l'un des plus bas niveaux du bâtiment.

Cela faisait partie des zones de l'astroport qu'aucun ''Jedi'' n'utilisait à cause de sa proximité avec le sol de la ville-monde. A vrai dire, même l'Unité 808 ne s'aventurait jamais dans ces parties basses du bâtiment, où la lumière artificielle se faisait terne et où les gaz d'échappement stagnaient à mi-hauteur entre le plafond et le sol usé. Le droïde était habitué à travailler dans les zones moyennes, entre le cent cinquantième étage et le le deux-cent soixante-treizième ― personne ne voulait qu'il aille plus haut ou plus bas et Maître Noch insistait bien là-dessus lors de ses occasionnelles visites.

Maître Noch était étrange à l'œil du droïde. L'homme venait toujours le voir et s'enquérir sur son état. Bizarrement, l'Unité 808 avait toujours su qui il était, comme si l'identité de cet être avait été préalablement inscrite dans sa mémoire interne. Ce n'était pas un inconnu : ils se connaissaient et ils agissaient tous deux en conséquence, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de la galaxie.

« Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Petit Maître s'était enfin décidé à le suivre ― enfin, plus ou moins, en continuant de zigzaguer un peu ― maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au trentième étage et scrutait l'ensemble des quais à l'aide de ses globes oculaires. Le droïde pencha légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Je suis l'Unité 808. » répondit-il simplement.

« Ca c'est ton nom d'usine. Mais tu n'as pas un diminutif ou quelque chose dans le même genre ? Comment les gens te nomment quand ils s'adressent à toi ? »

L'Unité 808 fouilla dans sa mémoire.

Il y avait effectivement quelques diminutifs qui revenaient, ceux qu'il avait gagné pendant ses courtes interactions avec des êtres vivants pendant son temps de travail où celles où il se retrouvait à court d'énergie, chose qui forçait quelques personnes à voler à son secours ... Mais, globalement, le seul auquel il accordait une véritable importance était celui que lui avait donné Maître Noch.

« Maître Noch m'appelle 808. »

« Quelle originalité … » grommela l'enfant. « Chez moi, on a droïde de protocole qu'on a appelé Blaster. » Il se tut, semblant attendre une réaction qui ne vint jamais. « Parce qu'il a reçu un tir de blaster, un jour. Et comme on n'a pas assez de crédits pour le faire réparer, on a dû le laisser comme ça. Mais parfois, il dysfonctionne et ça tourne à la catastrophe ... Même si c'est très drôle. »

L'Unité 808 garda le silence. Il avait déjà croisé quelques droïdes de protocole mais il les avait trouvés ennuyeux. Depuis, il se contentait de les ignorer ― comme le reste des ses "frères" qu'il pouvait parfois croiser à l'astroport. Il se fichait bien de sort à partir du moment où il n'avait pas pour mission de les réparer.

« Va pour 808, dans ce cas. » soupira Petit Maître. « Mais dis-moi, je n'ai jamais vu un droïde de ton modèle auparavant. Tu es un nouveau prototype ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis un droïde ingénieur. Je travaille ici. »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma première question, mais j'ai l'impression que toi-même tu n'en connais pas la réponse. Mais vu que tu es ingénieur, peut-être pourrais-tu réparer Blaster ? »

« Maître, je me dois de vous informer que je ne suis pas autorisé à réparer les droïdes de protocole. »

« Ah bon ? » fit Petit Maître. « Et qu'est-ce que tu répares, dans ce cas ? »

« Ma fonction est de réparer des astromechs et des vaisseaux. »

« Et ça ne t'arrive jamais d'agir hors-cadre ? »

« Je ne comprends pas votre question. »

« Apparemment non. »

« Je ne comprends pas votre affirmation, Maître. »

Petit Maître émit un son clair qui troubla les capteurs sensoriels de l'Unité 808.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins j'aurai essayé. »

Le droïde ne pipa mot et ils continuèrent leur trajet en silence, jusqu'à que l'enfant pousse un cri ― « _Ah !_ »

Et encore une fois, l'Unité 808 le vit se faire la malle et se diriger droit vers l'un des quais. Il le suivit sans se presser, placide robot qu'il était, et le regarda se jeter dans les bras d'une humaine plus âgée. Devinant que sa mission était désormais terminée, il décida de rester en retrait puis s'en alla quand les deux humanoïdes s'en furent dans un vieux vaisseau, sans un regard en arrière. Le droïde ne s'en formalisa pas et rebroussa immédiatement chemin.

Il remonta au cent cinquante-sixième étage de la même façon qu'il en était descendu : par l'ascenseur. Il fut contraint de partager sa cabine avec un vieil astromech qui bipa quelques paroles auxquelles il ne prêta pas la moindre attention et, une fois arrivé à destination, quitta l'espace confiné sans un mot pour son collègue.

« Nom d'un Sith, 808 ! Où étais-tu passé ?! » l'apostropha une voix alors qu'il progressait sur quelques mètres.

Son programme de reconnaissance vocale identifia Maître Noch et il se tourna vers ce dernier. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine, aux cheveux poivre-et-sel et à la barbe courte finement taillée. Une expression crispée ― mais indéchiffrable pour l'Unité 808 ― était fichée sur son visage parsemé de quelques rides.

« Maître Noch, je raccompagnais quelqu'un jusqu'au trentième étage. »

Le droïde scanna Maître Noch face à la pâleur qui s'installa sur son visage. Toutes ses fonctions vitales marchaient correctement.

« Tu as fais _quoi_? »

« J'ai raccompagné quelqu'un jusqu'au trentième étage. Il s'était perdu. »

Sous l'œil impassible du droïde, Maître Noch prit de profondes inspirations, ses épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant avec lenteur.

« Une chance que vous n'ayez pas fait de mauvaises rencontres. Les bas niveaux sont rarement aussi fréquentables que ceux-là. » rétorqua-t-il finalement en embrassant les environs d'un large geste du bras. « C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu évites d'y aller. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton inestimable valeur, 808, et la dernière dont j'ai besoin est que tu te fasses attraper par des contrebandiers ou des trafiquants. » Il regarda l'Unité 808 de haut en bas avant de pousser un soupir : « Viens avec moi. »

L'Unité 808 n'hésita pas une seule seconde, programmé pour faire aveuglément confiance au Maître, et suivit celui-ci. L'homme le conduisit jusque sur une plateforme où était posé un petit vaisseau mandalorien à la peinture vaguement bleutée. Sa soute ouverte était clairement une invitation à monter à bord et le droïde ne s'était jamais douté que cette invitation lui était destinée. Il demeura immobile, son œil rouge artificiel rivé sur l'être humain en face de lui, en attente de la suite de ses paroles.

« Tu es le dernier prototype que j'ai créé et malgré mes plaidoiries et ton année passée à l'astroport, ils refusent de produire ton modèle en série. Ca coûterait trop cher, soi-disant. » continuait un Maître Noch imperturbable. « Tu vas donc venir avec moi. »

Le droïde ne réagit pas.

« Ca signifie, 808, que es maintenant mon droïde personnel. »

Maître Noch le fixait maintenant de ses deux yeux orageux et sa mâchoire crispée laissa s'échapper un seul et unique mot :

« Félicitations. »

Bien des années plus tard, 808 comprenait maintenant que ce fameux mot avait été prononcée amèrement et que ce regard dont on l'avait gratifié brillait de colère.

Il comprenait aussi qu'il était passé très près du reformatage complet.

* * *

 **Et bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà dans la fanbase pour vous délivrer ce court début d'un petit projet de fiction ... Plutôt imprévu, je dois dire. Mais l'âge de 808 est particulièrement intéressant et cette donnée se prête volontiers à l'écriture de quelques "souvenirs". Vous l'aurez compris, _808 av. BY_ est une petite rétrospective de notre droïde préféré sur les années précédant sa rencontre avec Tyzen. Bien évidemment, c'est tout-à-fait subjectif et je compte bien m'amuser un peu en lui faisant rencontrer quelques personnages emblématiques.**

 **Pour ceux qui débarquent, 808 a pas moins de 246 ans et quelques brouettes, ce qui me laisse largement de le temps de me plonger dans la période pré-prélogie et de broder un peu. Bien évidemment, je me base sur les informations délivrées dans la fiche de 808 pour écrire car j'aimerai éviter l'OOC tout en délivrantma version des "jeunes" années de notre cher ami.**

 **D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que l'univers de _Star Wars_ ne m'appartient pas et _Starventures_ et ses personnages sont la propriété de Bazar du Grenier et de la team _Aventures_! **

**Des bisous sur vous ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**


End file.
